vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110659-morning-coffee-i-still-wrestle-with-ie-problems-edition-26aug14
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You stick to your principals, sluggo! | |} ---- ---- It's pretty basic. I just want a name for a spellslinger, probably male but maybe not .Exile human settler, and I'm going to do weapon crafting. I just keep thinking, southern space cowboy. The problem with the nickname type of deal it I have this feeling that it will stop seeming that cool quickly then I'll be annoyed to look at it. Like I thought of a nickname but it made me think of more of a Shadowrunner name than a cowboy space or otherwise. The idea was "Hotstreak" if it matters, I seriously doubt I'll use it. The other idea that came to me was to make him grey eyed and call him "Steeleyes" but that sounds stupid when I think about it very much too. Also nickname character name might clash with titles @_@;;; I think my depression might be kicking in again. Not fully as I feel the desire to play the game, if I can find a name I like but everything I come up with sounds royally stupid to me. I'm probably trying too hard. | |} ---- ---- Not sure, but seeing as you can do images I have some cool shadowrun(well one of them) gun art I had made for me to put in signatures on a site I used to be on, That's also where I got this picture. It makes me feel kind of sad that I had a falling out with people from there so now I won't get all of this free art. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Much entertaining to read! And yes, nothing to do with chua! | |} ---- ---- ---- Maximillian Gauge! | |} ---- ---- I couldn't find any lists of such people without wanting a specific name to search for and if I knew the names I wouldn't be looking at the lists for names. | |} ---- Anlath issued a great clarification for people in the development thread. For people's information. | |} ---- Interesting. May do some more reading, for deadly data and most importantly, violent fun! | |} ---- ---- OMG Chua are so cute! You need a hug! *chases Kagura down to huggle!* A proper Aurin hug! | |} ---- ---- Pfts, there are smiley faces in the OP. Those are pictures (even if they're emoticons or whatever people want to call them). They're yellow smiley faces! That counts as a picture IMO. :) They are uh.. oranges! With faces! That's breakfast... Or maybe you're the sort of person who eats faces for breakfast! Then they're breakfast.......... I need to get back to leveling.... | |} ---- No excuses! Breakfast goes in OP. Oranges are what monkeys eat for breakfast. I require real sustenance. Like this morning, for instance, I'm having bread pudding. You may all now be suitably jealous. In Wildstar news! Uh. Um. I took the night off to watch movies with the kids after the first day of school. B) Ah, the life of a busy Poppa! | |} ---- Oh hi Meya! /waves You can hug me too! :D | |} ---- Oh yum. I LOVE bread pudding. | |} ---- ---- *HUGS* :( | |} ---- Not hugging a perv. *snobs* >:D | |} ---- ---- You will probably bite me anyway! :( | |} ---- It is a statistical fact that EVERYONE loves bread pudding. Anyone who claims to NOT love bread pudding is, in fact, lying. More likely they've never tried it, they're diabetic/gluten-intolerant and can't eat it, or the only time they tried it was as a child being force-fed a bite of great-granny's dried up pudding that'd lived through two Christmases. And don't even bother trying to deny it, anyone. I know you're lying or making up a story, so don't even bother. You know you love bread pudding, so hush. | |} ---- My ex did not enjoy it what so ever. Probably why we're no longer together.... | |} ---- I just finished Season 2 of Hannibal few days ago, there were face eating alright! :lol: Not breakfast though. Also not consumed by Lecter. My exile alt (ew, I know) is lvl40 now, can't believe how fast it's going this time around, especially the dreaded Wilderrun. Having tv shows on the 2nd screen while questing really help pass time, as well as the benefit of being caught up to many shows I neglected since X'mas. | |} ---- He was most likely an alien... probably Mordesh or Mechari. It was probably good you went elsewhere before the cuddle sessions got awkward. | |} ---- Hey, Xil. You need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Best of luck. | |} ---- Hugs are special, I'd never bite! I should go play. | |} ---- Somehow I don't believe you.... | |} ---- Or a *looks around because there are Chua around* A chua! Those little beasts bite when hugged so ya gotta hug them from behind. | |} ---- Hope your week gets better. How about some T.E. Lawrence poetry? This was written to his lover (some think his forbidden male lover, but there is only conjecture and indistinct evidence), but his language always felt right for most occasions. He was one of those few poets who could do both triumphant, melancholy, and vulnerable at the same time. The Seven Pillars of Wisdom “I loved you, so I drew these tides of Men into my hands And wrote my will across the Sky and stars To earn you freedom, the seven Pillared worthy house, That your eyes might be Shining for me When we came Death seemed my servant on the Road, 'til we were near And saw you waiting: When you smiled and in sorrowful Envy he outran me And took you apart: Into his quietness Love, the way-weary, groped to your body, Our brief wage Ours for the moment Before Earth's soft hand explored your shape And the blind Worms grew fat upon Your substance Men prayed me that I set our work, The inviolate house, As a memory of you But for fit monument I shattered it, Unfinished: and now The little things creep out to patch Themselves hovels In the marred shadow Of your gift.” -T.E. Lawrence (aka Lawrence of Arabia) | |} ---- ---- ---- The name is still a holdover from the 13th Century, when the crusaders put whatever they could into a pie. Eventually it made it's way back to England and the meat slowly disappeared and the fruits took over. That said, lots of people eat "Meat Pies" even today. That's another argument with the wife. "WHO THE HELL EATS MEAT IN PIES?!?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!" *Tex reaches into the freezer and pulls out the wife's favorite Chicken Pot Pie* "Dear, Marie Callender would like a word with you." :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a fun site that may loosen up the writer's blockage you got going on.... http://oobleck.org/steam/ But I am partial to names :) | |} ---- Wisdom Pillows are the best pillows. | |} ---- ---- These pillows contain all the knowledge in the universe! :D And good morning, everyone. I woke up this morning to find one of my Twitter friends had made me a shiny new avatar, so I'm taking it for a spin. | |} ---- Oh gosh. Who does that? I hate the huge hotel pillows. "Sorry Hilton, you take "plush" too far. It's hard to sleep with chin on my collarbone" *throws pillows on the floor * | |} ---- If talking to my guy friends is any indication, a lot of women do that. I know my own mother is the queen of pillow hoarding. | |} ---- ---- Oh lord. I'll sleep on the floor. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *hugs* You need anyone to vent to feel free to hit me up in PMs my friend. | |} ---- Not only am I forced to use IE at work, I am forced to use IE 9. NINE. That's two versions ago. Ugh. | |} ---- Working for the gummint? | |} ---- I feel for you. Believe it or not we have clients still using XP...and IE8... and IE8 is still going to be supported by Microsoft until end of 2015.... :( | |} ---- ---- I got one for you. The company I work for purchased another company and bought them out right, they ALL use IE (IE 9 to be exact). One of them accidentally hit the auto-update and got the newer version. She runs in and demands I "reverse what you just did" (I didn't do a damn thing I was trying to play Hearthstone). Basically had to re-install and get IE 9 from oldapps LOL. Yeah, Microsoft definitely waving their "I don't give a *cupcake*" flag all over the place. XP in 2014? I'd call BS if I didn't have to also deal with the same users using... Windows XP. | |} ---- No, a global investment firm. | |} ---- ---- I never noticed it until just... now.... and it's going to bug me immensely. Thanks for that. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Dislike so hard. :( Hope whatever it is improves faster than you expect. | |} ---- You are not alone. That thread is a blight and it makes the entire game look terrible. It should be perished with extreme prejudice. The essential toxicity of General Discussion is sickening. To let it continue to fester for so long is just .... I dunno. It's kind of crazy. It's like they WANT anyone who comes here to automatically get the worst possible opinion of the game and community. | |} ---- So that you're all aware, Internet Explorer 11 has a new compatibility mode called "Enterprise Mode IE" for use specifically by businesses that have older applications that were previously forced to run under IE 8 or IE 9. It's available both on Windows 7 and Windows 8.1 and was added in April in response to, well, things like what you just described :) If you're an IT person at a company that's in that situation, check it out: http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/dn640687.aspx I'm now going to return to poorly pretending that I'm not a technical person. | |} ---- When you see an I-TFollowed by apostrophe S Now what does that mean? YOU WOULD NOT USE IT'S IN THIS CASE As a possesive (No! No! No!) It's a contraction! (Yea! Yea! Yea!) -- Word Crimes, Weird Al | |} ---- GAAAAAAAAH...I got the savage warpig, and still have no hat. On Warbringer, said hat is now selling for more than I've ever heard anyone pay for the mount. Well...at least now I know I'm not the only one who'll be cringing! Sorry. | |} ---- I prefer to solve my IT crisis with Magnesium scrapings and a 12 gauge. But.. hey.. it's okay. Every company on the planet can have awesome IT, the US Power companies don't get their ass in gear soon, won't matter much. *grumble* *grumble* Rocio wins the Internet for today. | |} ---- I have 4 hats in my bank on Stormtalon. And one bound. And 2 on Evindra. I'm just hiding them until Boomboxes don't exist.. and a population spike happens. Then.. UNLEASH THE PLATINUM! | |} ---- ---- ---- This belongs in www.reddit.com/r/talesfromtechsupport | |} ---- I see what u did there. | |} ---- I was talking about the grammar error, but yes, toxic posts are irritating, too. It'd be different if most people had any ideas for future improvements. That'd at least be constructive. However, they don't really have a choice but to allow it to continue unless it becomes outright hostile (I don't know, I stopped reading that thread). If they remove it too soon, they'll get vitriol for silencing their dissatisfied customers, and if they leave it there, it's an eyesore for people who enjoy the game. | |} ---- Would you believe I LITERALLY have that entire song memorized. Oh and note to all those guys out there. If I put a LITERAL pole between you and me. The conversation is over. Kthx. | |} ---- ---- ---- *bubblehug* we're all with you, Xila :) putting this back up here for old times sakes: | |} ---- How about: Since when WAS Daily Quests Fun and Innovative. Uggghhh. | |} ---- Yep. I haven't used the savage warpig for the same reason. I figure it'll be worth far more down the road, and I don't like it enough to use it myself. | |} ---- ---- ---- since when were etc etc (daily quests is plural ;) ) | |} ---- Yeah, that's another one. Just so people don't think I don't catch myself on similar things: I find myself saying things like "There's daily quests in Crimson Badlands." Then I shudder and correct myself: "There ARE daily quests in Crimson Badlands." Yes, I police my own grammar, too. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- If I ever made a Mechari I'd pick that head or the other head that looks like a mask. Or maybe the deformed head with the heart shaped eye, and she could have some hilarious functioning errors and be hilarious. | |} ---- C3PO: Beverly Hills Edition. | |} ---- ok, a game....different mechari as done by different directors? Just make sure its all SFW, so no Mechari as done by John Waters... | |} ---- So... Arboria = Australia?? O_O NOPE! Also, very nice writing. -T. | |} ---- Thanks. Bogs are an interesting habitat. Rocio's bog was about the size of Texas. You can see why he's not concerned about his family surviving on the Ravaged Planet. Death? Fire? Poison? They called that a picnic. Their brand of Aurin Dark Magic was freakin' out their own kind. | |} ---- ---- Ever just come home, look at your tasks and queues, and just say, "*cupcake* it... I'm going on a killing spree! I don't even care what! GIMME SOMETHING TO MURDER! AAAARGHHH!!!!" ... I do. | |} ---- Oh man.. when I get a hand on my Char Creator, I'll give you some Michael Bay Mechari! lol | |} ---- ---- ---- You mean this? | |} ---- That was my day yesterday lol. I got home, hubby looked at me and said to go play Wildstar to get the frustration out. I have such a good hubby! :) | |} ---- That's a good Chuaurin! Hope everything settles down soon for you in your world. Keep looking for the 'silver lining' until you find it :) *Air hugs (cause you don't like to touch hugged) | |} ---- ---- Hmmm... This may be a version I could really use today. But I can't watch video on my phone, so I have to remember to watch when I get home. | |} ---- I don't get angry, and it's honestly not even that I'm being judgmental, I just find it jarring. I've been pigeon-holed into part of my profession where a large portion of my job is writing professionally, so mistakes stand out vividly to me. I end up editing my posts and/or rereading them several times as well, and it wasn't my intent to imply that I don't make mistakes. I also try to draw a line between slang and blatant errors. For me, slang includes coining a new term or alternate usage for an existing term (generally things that you'd find on sites like Urban Dictionary). Heck, I'll even include the recent trend of using nouns as verbs as part of slang. However, using an incorrect contraction or a homophone that's a completely different word is just an error. I have a hard time accepting those as colloquial or idiomatic. I've given up trying to correct people's lack of Oxford commas, since many writing rulebooks are suddenly declaring them optional. Despite all of that, I realize that most people don't care and/or have no interest in being corrected, so I generally leave my soap box at home and keep it to myself. Don't mind me. I'll just be twitching in the corner. :D | |} ---- That's very zen of you. | |} ---- ---- Now you know why I'm looking for a new firm. IDP progress is going nowhere when I spend most of my time writing instead of designing. | |} ---- If you were in Columbus and knew Revit, I'd recommend my firm. My NCARB record is flying up now, and they're really into giving me all kinds of different hours in different categories. Getting those planning hours ATM. Ayup.... | |} ---- They may be fixing dyes! :O | |} ---- ---- I'm probably part of a very small percentage of interns that gets the planning and administrative sections done before the construction documents. | |} ---- ---- I wish they had a version of that statue that still had its head. Very cool. I hope it's not just reducing the cost of applying them. It'd be nice if more of them weren't soulbound. | |} ---- ---- *Quickly backs away, eyes wide* Uh oh, please not hugs! I...umm...have disease, yes yes! | |} ---- I work in healthcare. We've got projects that have been going on for over a decade here. I wasn't even out of high school when some of the planning was done on these things. :lol: We just have more work coming in master planning, so I get to run up my planning/programming hours. | |} ---- We're on the far end of the spectrum. Our clients are primarily franchise commercial, so our project timelines are usually less than three weeks. | |} ---- ---- You know you want enchiladas. EDIT: now I want enchiladas :lol: | |} ---- *whimper like a puppy* :( | |} ---- I see your enchiladas and raise you chimichangas. | |} ---- mmmmmmm.....yeeeessssss, those almost fit the mood. Just add a couple of poached eggs and I think that would do it. | |} ---- ---- I did that before. Did SD-DD sets for Starbucks at WD Partners in their EMEA branch. Turnaround time of a week or two since we weren't the architects of record and our business management didn't know WTF time means. Oh the story I could tell. I really want to be home playing right now. Spenser's been a lot of fun, even though I don't have a dommy guild yet. Need a proper RP guild for a highborn hatchetman. | |} ---- OMG. I think I just had a heart attack and liked it. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- As I was scrolling up, I saw the immense chimichanga and then your avatar. He's ready to CHOW DOWN. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Ooh, that looks delicious, too. And probably far healthier. | |} ---- And why don't we have these on nexus? Sure we finaly get food that sounds edible at 50, but as much as I like ribs there is a time and a place for chimichangas. That time is right now, and that place is Nexus. | |} ---- ---- ---- No pepper? dejectedmordeshcook.jpg | |} ---- Well...I thought I had a satisfying lunch until we all started posting food pictures. | |} ---- Sorry, I'm allergic to capsaicin. No peppers for the Chuaurin. | |} ---- ---- "Would you like anything else, madam." "No, Jeeves. Just melted cheese. All up on my plate." | |} ---- ---- ---- I think we have tomorrow's thread title. :) | |} ---- Well as a person with a truckload of allergies, I can understand how difficult avoiding that might be. :( | |} ---- Oh yeah! :) Boxcar | |} ---- ---- This was me when I realized that 1.) I was super hungry when posted and 2.) I had forgotten my lunch. I was ready to eat the monitor! | |} ---- Dott can put famous ticking cake over THERE. We'll give the ticking cake a special place of honor where the rest of the food is less likely to end up on the walls. | |} ---- Everyone always suspicious of ticking cake. :( Poor ticking cake, only wants to be loved. | |} ---- Bival vouch for Dott's Boomberry muffins! To DIE for! Also great for tonsillectomy! | |} ---- Boomberries are a super food. | |} ---- More like explosive Craniectomy. You will be getting the blood off the walls this time. | |} ---- ---- No no no! Slander! Bival only end up with smokey burp, you see! *belches bright blue smoke* *Geiger counter on Bival's belt begins to click rapidly* | |} ---- I always think of you as RipVanWinkle myself. In Wildstar news, I'm rolling in plat. How are you guys doing? | |} ---- *Bival tugs on Lanky's pant leg* *puppy eyes* *tin cup* | |} ---- It's SENTIENT? *insert Olivar's scared Chua picture* | |} ---- Jeez, you got 3 times the plats that I do. Though I do spend way too much on my housing projects and on my hoverboard collection. | |} ---- And that's just on my main. I probably have about 20 more plat on my other characters :) BTW: That's after buying 3 CREDD, too. I just don't spend on anything else. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, the one thing(besides the community) that I dislike about ArcheAge was the combat system was boring. But I knew that going in, I just love the concept of having a ship. I actually joined someone who was using a harpoon to pull his ship around on the land. Was pretty amusing. | |} ---- In thinking back on the limited time I put into the beta, ArcheAge was closer to what I was expecting ESO to be. It reminded me a lot of wandering around in Skyrim. They're obviously not going to do true active combat, but even if they could take something like Skyrim's FPS-style combat system, it'd be preferable to the current system. | |} ---- ---- The whole problem with ESO was they cut out all the things that make ES awesome. I waited for that game forever and was done with it after 1 week of beta. That's sad. I'm still enjoying Wildstar. It really suits me. And, having friends makes it even better. | |} ---- I honestly think at this point that you're over-thinking it, and this is coming from somebody who sometimes researches and learns new languages and folklore for names (to a point)! :( I really hope you figure out something soon so you can start playing. Don't forget - you can always save your character's creation code so you can easily recreate a character with the same look if you stare at the name in game over your head for a couple hours and decide you can't stand it. Also, there will very likely be a paid name change option later on if it really gets up your nose. Here's a couple links with a whole mess of famous gunslingers and cowboys: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunfighter http://www.jimwegryn.com/Names/Cowboys3.htm I'll just leave you with a handful of names: Rummy Rumslinger Rumeye Artie TwitchFringewalker MagsMcGee And just for giggles: http://archive.azcentral.com/travel/projects/cowboy/namerer.html Sure hope you settle on something soon and get in the game! -T. | |} ---- ---- I told them. I've tried to keep them honest. Can't do it all myself :) | |} ---- My bad. | |} ---- ---- Heh. Sorry. I guess the early morning pastries didn't help. My bad. Logging in now ... or maybe watching the stream from today. Stream linky for those who might have missed it: http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/b/562172149 | |} ---- ---- ---- What the heck happened there? Are all the eyes like that or is it just on your computer? | |} ---- Maybe you have a virtual demon following you, possessing your characters. | |} ---- I dunno but with my luck, next time I enter a Lopp village at night, it may turn into Five Nights at Lopp's with Lopp staring at me with weird eyes and occasionally screaming in my face. | |} ---- You mean this doesn't happen already? Huh... Must just be me, then. | |} ---- I'll have the TL;DR for today up in just a little bit. I want to do these blow by blow so we don't miss anything for people who don't want to watch the stream. | |} ---- ---- ---- Lopp and Chua are related somehow. That's my theory. | |} ---- It's up. | |} ---- ---- Thanks! Appreciate it :) | |} ---- If that's true I have two toons who will commit suicide. | |} ---- ---- And now that Gaffer is leaving, you think it'd be a good time to bring up an RP-PVP server ... or maybe I should just let that one go? :lol: | |} ---- :) | |} ---- ---- Maybe we should wait until we see what's going on with that server tech Frost was talking about. I'm more concerned right now with making sure we keep an Evindra. | |} ---- ---- ----